


Beginning Of Something

by Bubbly_Kandy



Series: Children AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Husb Ands, Jeremy's pregnant, M/M, Married Couple, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Pregnancy, they have a big floofy dog whom I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have been planning this for a year and a half. Finally, it happened.





	Beginning Of Something

“Michael.” 

 

“Hm?” Michael was laying on Jeremy’s chest, their hands tangled together loosely. Michael was snuggled underneath Jeremy’s head, the two having just let their dog, Bear, outside to run around.

 

Jeremy took in a shuddering breath, swallowing back nausea.  _ It's now or never, _ he thought to himself.  _ Well, until Michael finds out on his own, but-  _ well, it wasn't Jeremy’s fault that his husband was pretty oblivious. 

 

“I gotta tell you something.” Jeremy said, stalling for time. His heart was racing, even though he knew that Michael and him had planned this, but what if Michael suddenly didn't want to do it anymore? What if Jeremy disgusted him now? What if-

 

“Hey, Jere, look at me, please?” Michael kissed his jaw gently before wiggling out of Jeremy’s grip and moving to be over Jeremy, his arms bracketing Jeremy’s sides. 

 

Jeremy looked up at him, then closed his eyes and breathed deeply. And… action.

 

Jeremy opened his eyes.

 

“Michael, I’m pregnant.” 

 

Michael went pale and gasped, his eyes widening. Jeremy searched his face for a sign, but when a smile broke through his shocked expression, Jeremy knew that he never should have doubted anything.

 

“R- really?!” Michael squeaked, his gaze shifting to Jeremy’s torso, his (warm) hand sliding under Jeremy’s shirt to just lay there, Michael’s mouth slightly open in shock. Jeremy giggled a little, relief flowing in from the ‘oh thank god he isn't gonna leave me’ feeling.

 

“Ye- yeah, Jake brought me in yesterday,” Jeremy said, Michael snorting a little. “The only available time was when you were at work!” Jeremy defended himself, his giggles dying out as he saw, as well as felt, tears dripping onto his stomach. “Michael, what's wrong?” He asked, putting a hand on Michael’s cheek.

 

His husband looked up, his lip trembling and tears flowing freely. Jeremy rubbed his thumb on Michael’s cheek, swiping away a tear that was quickly replaced.

 

“We’re gonna have a _baby,”_ Michael whispered, sniffing. He then laughed in a watery tone, then looked back at Jeremy. “Oh my god, Jeremy, we’re gonna have a baby and this is the greatest day of my life because even though I’m gay I'm good at math and that means that our baby’s gonna be born around your birthday and-” 

 

Jeremy giggled as Michael rambled, then made an awkward sound as Michael pulled him up and off the bed, hopping around the room energetically as he went on.

 

“- I gotta tell my moms even though they’re in the Philippines but screw the fact that time zones exist because they're gonna have a grandbaby and we gotta call your dad and our friends and holy shit Jere, we’re gonna be  _ dads!” _

 

“I know!” Jeremy laughed, Michael’s purely happy mood rubbing off on him. Michael pulled him out of the bedroom, unlocking the door to let Bear, their Chow mix, inside. 

 

Bear immediately started barking after sensing how happy his dad's were. Michael rubbed his head, then grabbed his phone and ushered Jeremy to the couch, his knee starting to bounce rapidly. 

 

Jeremy paid the bouncing no mind as he petted Bear, the dog barking for no apparent reason right when Michael put the phone to his ear. Jeremy scolded the dog quietly as Michael started talking.

 

“Hi, mama, uh, can you get Nanay- yes, there's a reason it sounds like- no, mama, Jeremy isn't- no one's dead! Can you-” Michael groaned, handing the phone to Jeremy. “My mom thinks you’re dead, make her believe otherwise, please.” 

 

Jeremy took the phone and rolled his eyes affectionately, putting the phone up to his ear. 

 

“Hi, Hà- yes, I'm not dead- no one's dead, Michael was right- I think Jasmine also needs to know our news- hi, Jasmine-” Jeremy was then cut off by the two women over the phone, both talking at the same time. Michael’s moms were just like that. “Well, our news is-” Jeremy held the phone away from his ear, then pressed ‘speaker.’ “I’m pregnant!” 

 

Jeremy did jazz hands with one hand, the two women silent before Jasmine gasped.

 

“You’re not joking?” 

 

Michael snorted, then took the phone back.

 

“No Nanay, it's-” he was cut off by screaming, Jeremy snickering but covering Bear’s ears when he shied away from the phone. 

 

It went on for at least another two minutes before they quieted down, then asking bunches of questions, which the two husbands tried to answer to the best of their ability. 

 

After thirty minutes, they finally got off the phone, Michael pulling Jeremy towards him to cuddle, then refusing to let him go.

 

“I gotta call my dad.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“I gotta tell him he's gonna be a grandfather.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“Can I get up?”

 

“Mm-mm.”

 

“Michael.”

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Let me get up.”

 

“Mm!”

 

“Why?!” 

 

Michael finally spoke words.

 

“Because!” Michael went back to cuddling Jeremy. “We’ve been trying for, like, what, a year?” 

 

“And a half,” Jeremy added, feeling Michael’s hand slide back to his stomach. Michael sighed, ruffling the hair on Jeremy’s head. 

 

“We’re gonna be dads,” he mumbled, then laughed. “Holy shit, there's a baby we have to take care of, what if it hates me?” 

 

Jeremy pressed back into Michael’s embrace.

 

“Michael, I’ve only had this termite- wait-” Jeremy giggled, Michael joining in.

 

“To be fair, newborn babies are gross.” 

 

Jeremy shoved his shoulder back, hitting Michael in the chest.

 

“Michael Mell!” 

 

“What? They are!” They both were laughing. “Like, once they’re not so smushed up, they’re cute, but right when they’re born?” Michael made a disapproving sound. “Termites.” Jeremy scoffed. 

 

“Well, our baby won’t look like that, I promise.” 

 

“Little baby termite,” Michael muttered, Jeremy giggling before wriggling out of Michael’s grasp and running up the stairs to get his own phone, ignoring Michael’s grabby hands. 

 

When he walked back downstairs, he was rapidly talking in Hebrew, extragattedly rolling his eyes in Michael’s direction. 

 

He soon shoved the phone in Michael’s direction, Michael fumbling with it before bringing the phone up to his ear.

 

_ “YOU KNOCKED UP MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH-”  _

 

Jeremy winced, and Michael nearly coughed. 

 

“He cares,” Jeremy mouthed, wincing again in sympathy for Michael. Michael then realized that he was nearly alone in the situation, and lost a mental life. 

 

“Sir, we’ve-” 

 

_ “PLANNING IT, YES, BUT NOW I-”  _ The yelling ceased, and Mister Heere mumbled “Holy shit, I’m a grandad-” 

 

“Yes, Mister Heere-”

 

“I'm too young to be a grandpa!” He wailed, Michael side-eyeing Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged.

 

They dealt with an emotional Mister Heere for ten minutes before they hung up. The two of them looked at each other in silence before Jeremy’s face split into a smile, giggling and falling into Michael. Michael started laughing too, falling backwards on the couch again. 

 

The two of them giggled together, then Jeremy sighed and cuddled into Michael, letting his hand fall to the side to pet Bear. Michael tugged mindlessly at Jeremy’s cardigan, stimming with the bumps in the fabric. 

 

“You’re  _ pregnant _ ,” Michael whispered. Jeremy let out a huff of air as he smiled.

 

“I am.” 

 

“Holy fuck.” 

 

Jeremy bonked his head against Michael’s chest.

 

“No swearing in front of the kid!”

 

“Why not?” Michael pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Jeremy’s hand raised and set it back in place.

 

“Because children are impressionable, that’s why.” He suddenly giggled. “Remember when you taught me the word ‘penis?’” 

 

Michael groaned and blushed, hiding his smile in Jeremy’s hair.

 

“You pushed me!”

 

Jeremy snorted, shaking his head.

 

“Oh,  _ please. _ You slipped on the monkey bars.” 

 

Michael grumbled, Jeremy giving him a sweet smile. 

 

“Okay, fine, I taught you the word ‘penis’ when I slipped on the monkey bars.” Michael resigned, Jeremy snickering. “I’m gonna teach our kid the word ‘penis.’”

 

“No you are not.” Jeremy said quickly, wiggling up so they could be face-to-face. “I forbid it.” 

 

Michael glared up at him.

 

_ “Fine.” _

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! Children AU!!!
> 
> Bear, their dog, was inspired by Hailey (or Connormurphweed over on tumblr!)


End file.
